Future Pandora
Future Pandora (将来のパンドラ), also known as Goddess of Destruction Future Pandora (破壊の未来のトランクの女神) is the Daughter of her father Hephaestus and the last of the Deity like Future Tail as well. She's also the last God of Destruction since Zamasu destroy them all including her father Hephaestus was also destroy as well when she witness what happend since Black Goku arrive. She is also the Goddess of Destruction of the 3rd Multiverse from Future Trunks timeline. Future Pandora is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Future Pandora is now a fully adult and member of the Harmony God but still Goddess of Destruction but easily outrank Beerus and the others as well. She have long red hair and still flaming red eyes. Future Pandora is now a goddess like dress that almost cross reference between Greece and Egyptain clothing she wearing in the future form. She did watch her father building another art work, knowing she still love her father, Hephaestus, knowing he too love her as well. Despite everyone called her a monster and she is a an Entity, well Lucifer found out that she is really is the Entity knowing she was born out of nowhere. Until when an expected guest arrive at the temple when a invader step toward and killed all God of Destruction and Erase the Angels as well. Until she recognise one movement Black Goku also known as Zamasu from what she predict long ago. Black Goku have arrive at the local Blacksmith area when Hephaestus told her run as fast she's could when he try to hold him when he said to her in final words said 'Run,' and she did. She could help her father, when a scream take place when she heard that her father was killed when leash her tears from eyes that she lose the only person she deeply care, while she still running. After the Black Goku killed all Harmony Gods and the different Omni-King as well. Pandora emerge out from her hide and see shock and ruin from this place and the building is destroy when she saw court body of so many Omni-King including she saw the body of Zeus was lying dead and yet she found her father Hephaestus when she return to the blacksmith and see his body was killed, slash by Zamasu in Black Goku swap body. She cried out that she lost the only person who call him a dad, knowing she love him and he love him as well, father and daughter- Daddy's girl. After she mourn the death of her father before she decided to bury him when she checking to see who else survive or not. She also saw the body of Uriel, whe she shock and gutted to see lying dead and she saw many body of Harmonious God and she found the body Akari that she stab fro, behind in unexpected move like a coward and yet she saw another suruviour who mourning of Lord Horus bodies is Future Tail. She quickly rush and support and see him in tear and upset. Future Tail told her that Uriel told her to run including the others as well, instead he decide to hide, and yet he decide to see what happend after the event when he too saw the body including his mentor and like father to him. Pandora understand the feeling, knowing she too lost her own father was killed as well. They decide to bury them to honour them forever when Future Pandora said to him that it was Black Goku as Zamasu. He was shocking to learn what happen since all God of Destructions was killed and the Angels were Erase as well. And yet he witnessed the death of Harmonious God as well. Future Pandora said that it best to move and find a place instead she did tell him about one person who still alive is Future Trunks when they will find him and join his ranks to stop Black Goku and Zamasu. They met Future Trunks and he was very surprised to see Tail again that he thought he was destroyed and yet Trunks met Pandora for the first time. Future Trunks told what happend and Tail did the same well when the two of agree to save the world from Black Goku or Zamasu. Pandora know that Black Goke is after the Infinate King and yet he didn't know that Goku is Da'at and he didn't know where Nazareth location. She'e wearing a long deep blue tench coat to compare Trunks' friend with green olive jean with brown steel boot like a personal army or a commander. She tries her hair into a ponytail, knowing she ready to fight. She watch Trunks against Black Goku when she found Tail and support about what happened at the temple. After Trunks filed to stop him when they decided to warm them in the past about Black Goku destroy in the future. They arrive in the past when Trunks is injured and wounded when Future Pandora and Future Tail help when Bulman is helping her future son from the future period. After Future Tail give Beerus a punch blast off and learn that he got stronger by the minutes when he saw Pandora is hotter form when he quickly ask one or two but she dined asking him and send him playing, again. When Goku learn what happend to Thor and Whis want to know what happend to Uriel that Future Pandora said he living in the void of nightmare since he'e living though After Whis explain to Future Tail and Future Trunk about time from the past and the future that cause chain when Pandora did say that her Past form is a sear including herself as well. Whis and the other Angel and Harmony God, knows about her power, she said to Whis that the Ring can also many time alter that it was created by Tempus who create the Time Ring and give to all Surpume Kai from all Core Person and yet she foresee something worst that all living life from every world will be destroyed but she refuse to accept from her seat ability. Pandora impressive on Future Tail hoist Beerus and said few words to him about the future after Beerus try to threat him but it won't work at all. Even Past Tail was shock as well. Eventually Beerus fully understand what Future Tail said to him. So after that Goku along with Vegeta and Future Trunks to stop Black Goku and Zamasu while Whis and Beerus are going to Unverise 10 to talk to other Surpume Kai about his apprentice Zamasu ultimately betrayal so that Beerus will take care everything from this matter. Powers and Abilities As a Goddess of Destruction, Future Pandora is the most powerful god in the 3rd Multiverse, being nearly comparable to that of Ares himself. Future Pandora is stated to be more powerful than her present counterpart and as such is shown to have more destructive power than her. Future Tail considers her to be the most powerful God of Destruction left alive and as such she has enough power to stop the threat of Goku Black, Future Zamasu and even Shido Black singlehandedly. Her power level is about 395,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Future Pandora has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, powerful enough to be superior to that of a Super Saiyan 5. Future Pandora was able to overpower Goku Black in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Superhuman Speed: Future Pandora can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Shido in his Super Saiyan God form and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. She also appeared behind Hephaestus in an instant. She is also shown to be faster than a Super Saiyan Blue 5 and even that of her present counterpart. Immortality: Future Pandora, due to being an Olympian God, has live for many centuries and was present during the creation of humanity in the 3rd multiverse. Future Pandora is also said to be older than Beerus himself. However, she can still be killed by either divine weapons or deities. Fire Manipulation: '''As the Greek Goddess of Fire from Future Trunks timeline, Future Pandora possesses the ability to create, shape and manipulate fire. Pandora was able to infuse it in his weapons, throw fire balls from her hands, and ignited people at will. '''Heat Manipulation: '''As the Greek Goddess of Fire from Future Trunks timeline, Future Pandora can create, shape and manipulate heat by increasing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things hotter, ranging from subjective feeling of heat to absolute hot. '''Primordial Fire Manipulation: As the Greek Goddess of Fire from Future Trunks timeline, Future Pandora can create, shape and manipulate fire/flames of an ancient primordial nature. Esoteric Fire Manipulation: As the Greek Goddess of Fire from Future Trunks timeline, Future Pandora can manipulate the esoteric side of the flames that has magical properties, and are able to use it for various purposes. Universe Destruction: As a Goddess of Destruction, Future Pandora can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. Omnipotence: Future Pandora in her Phoenix Instinct form has the ability to be almighty in every sense and aspect. Future Pandora can achieve and do absolutely anything without any limit or condition, which makes her one of the most powerful goddesses in existence. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- Future Pandora can manipulate his ki to the point of being able to fly. * '''Instantaneous Movement '- Future Pandora can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Future Pandora can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * 'Energy Nullification '- Future Pandora is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Future Pandora. However her ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. * '''Mastery of Self-Movement - A highly advanced mental state and technique, Future Pandora learned this technique while training under Zeus. Using Ultra instinct, Future Pandora's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, providing her with not only equally increased combat performance, but also gives her access to the Ultra Instinct ability, allowing her to instinctively dodge and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Future Pandora's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Destruction - '''As the Goddess of Destruction, Future Pandora can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of her hands, with her four main fingers straight up and her thumb crossing her palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Future Pandora causes her target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Future Pandora's colour is red, much like Ares. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Future Pandora utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Future Pandora coats herself in aura which destroys everything it touches. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Like many Gods of Destruction, Future Pandora has this technique. Future Pandora creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which she throws at his opponent. * God of Destruction's Wraith '''- Future Pandora unleashes multiple ki blasts in all direction from her aura. * '''Flame Cannon - '''Future Pandora holds one of her hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it. Then, he fires a large purplish-red flaming energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The blast creates a huge mushroom cloud explosion on impact and has an electrical but also fire-like aura surrounding the explosion. Transformations Goddess of Destruction Future Pandora obtained this form, after receiving her powers as a Goddess of Destruction. In this state, her skin tone is much darker, and her eyes turn reddish-purple. Future Pandora also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. Her power has increased to the point that her power is superior to that of a regular Ultra Instinct. In this form, Future Pandora can hold her own against Shido in his Ultra Instinct form. Her power level in this form is about 1,975,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Future Pandora achieved this form, after training under Future Zeus. In this state, Future Pandora gained a complex, silvered-red aura with silver-like flaming sparks, similar to that of the Super Saiyan 5 form. Future Pandora's body body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Her power has increased to the point that her power is equal to that of a True Ultra Instinct form. In this form, Future Pandora is able to easily overpower Goku Black in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Her power level in this form is about 2,567,500,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Future Pandora achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct form. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Future Pandora became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Also similar to Shido, Future Pandora gained a complex silver and red aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. In this form, Future Pandora can fight on par with Shido in his Ultra Instinct form. Her power level in this form is about 3,081,000,000,000,0000,000,000,000. Phoenix Instinct Much like her present counterpart, Future Pandora wield the most powerful form of all Unverise that it only wield Pandora herself. Her hair will transform into blazing pheonix like the flame and her eyes is scarlat amber that she will use to burn everything not even the God of Destructions can't handle that power. That's why Lucifer want the power. Pheonix Instinct is master move and very fobidean to use not even Goke, Vegeta or anyone can't use that abilities. She will use it to burn everyone and easy take down such as Sayain, Nameskin and also Omni-King candidates as well. But Hephaestus and Toyo along with Shukumei are the only one who can calm her down from her rage and that power. Knowing it is very dangerous to use it. This form also grants her power similar to an Omni-King. Her powers has increased tremendously to the point of being virtually superior to the rest of the Harmony Gods. It is stated by Shido that Future Pandora's power in this form surpasses that of even her present counterpart. Her power level in this form is about 17,600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Future Pandora and Future Tail - Future Pandora is last female deity like Future Tail as well. Future Pandora deeply care for him since she witness - well found him of course. Two of them are becoming quite a pair and both of them are new history after Zamasu destroy. And both of them are deeply care for each others. Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Characters